Why me?
by La-Novia-de-Jack-Frost
Summary: En esta fanfic tu eres una simple humana que encuentra algo que podría alterar el mundo entero y la única solución puede ser tu perdición.
1. Sinopsis

**Bueno, esta historia yo la estoy haciendo, así que si es fea por favor no me maten x.x**

* * *

Esta historia trata de como _ Gallagher, una simple humana, ella es morena, alta pero no tanto, de ojos color miel, pelo negro y largo hasta la cadera. Ella vive en una ciudad que queda muy cerca de la playa, el lugar es cálido.

Un día conoció a Jack Frost y su vida cambió.

¿Es posible amor entre un humano y un inmortal?

¿Cómo acabará?


	2. Chapter 1 Meet me

**Bueno, aquí es donde inicia mi fanfic, esta tiene un final interesante... Y la planeo hacer en tres partes... espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Era un hermoso día de invierno, aunque, bueno, aquí en mi país es calido que nuestro invierno era como de 20 grados Centígrados. Pero aún así amo la Navidad.

De hecho mispadres me llaman infantil por aún creer en Santa, el Hada de los Dientes, Jack Frost y todos esos "cuentos de hadas" según ellos, pero yo se que son reales. ¿Cómo lo se? No tengo idea, pero yo siento en mi corazón que son reales.

Me levante y tomé un baño, me arregle y baje a desayunar, en el refrigerador había una nota de mis padres:

"_:

Tuvimos que salir de la ciudad por un asunto de trabajo. Volvemos en 3 semanas, ya sabes que hacer"

Lo cierto es que si sabía que hacer, han estado haciendo eso desde hace tres años, cuando tenía 13. Lo bueno de esos tontos viajes es que despues de eso regresaban hasta por dos meses enteros sin salidas así.

Así que, ¿que hacer? Es sabado y mis padres no estan... Así que decicdí salir a la playa.

Arregle todo, me puse mi traje de baño y salí camino a la playa. Tomé el auto que me compraron mis padres, (no era muy moderno pero tampoco tan antiguo, pero me gustaba) y salí camino a la playa.

Una vez llegando puse mi toalla en la arena, puse la sombrilla a un lado y me recoste con mi traje de baño de una pieza color azul. De hecho yo no tengo ningun solo bikini por dos razones, una es que no me gustan y la segunda es que yo practico natación, y para eso me piden solo trajes de una pieza.

Despues de un rato de estar bronceandome decidí entrar al agua. Al entrar me reí ya que una ola gigante me golpeo justo en la cara, el agua estaba helada, justo lo que necesitaba. Y fue ahí cuando vi algo...

* * *

**Muajaja... Los dejare en suspenso xDD**


	3. Chapter 2 Who are you?

**Holaaaaa. Esta historia sera de JackxLectora. Subiré un chapter por día debido a la escuela :'c. Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Y fue ahí cuando vi algo... Brillaba y estaba debajo del agua junto a mi pie, era una cadena de oro con un dije de un caracol, pregunte a la gente de alrededor si lo había perdido, todos respondieron que no, así que decidí quedarmelo. Me lo amarre a mi tobillo derecho. La cadena era preciosa. Combinaba con mi tono de piel. Siempre había querido una así, pero jamas me compre una por lo caras que son.

Después me dió hambre, ya que era cerca de las dos de la tarde, así que cuando iba camino a donde me instale divisé a lo lejos a un chico con sudadera azul, pantalones cafes y hermoso cabello blaco tirado en la arena, como desmayado.

Corrí hacia él, le hablé y no reacciono, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, si le quitaba la sudadera se vería raro y para colmo ya no había nadie alrededor mío. Lo moví, le hablé y despues de varios intentos le dí a beber un poco de mi agua. Por fin reaccionó.

Se levantó, me arrebató el agua y la bebió toda, dos litro completos en menos de un minuto, realmente estaba deshidratado. Despues de calmarse me vió y me dió las gracias. "¿Cómo te llamas y porqué tienes una sudadera en la playa?" El solo se limitó a verme y no responder, le hice la misma pregunta, esta vez respondió "¿Puedes verme?".

Su pregunta no la entendí, pensé que por su deshidratación estaba alucinando, "Si, puedo verte" respondí. "¡Estoy salvado!" Gritó el con júbilo, le dije "Ven conmigo" y recogí mis cosas de la arena y me siguió hasta mi carro, quizo ayudarme con mis cosas pero me negé por su estado de salud.

Una vez dentro del carro me dijo "¿A donde vamos?" Le contesté que a mi casa para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse. Solo se limitó a hacer una seña con su cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Había ya encendido el carro y estaba a punto de iniciar a conducir.

Entonces gritó "¡Mi cayado!" Yo solo alcance a decir "Tu ¿que?" Y él ya había salido del auto. Se tiro a la arena y se puso a buscar como loco algo en la arena. Inicio a excavar y excavar, como un perro. Solo lo miraba sin saber que hacer, si le seguía la corriente o que hacía

Yo pensaba "Pobre, el calor le afecto" y lo miré, luego gritó con júbilo levantando al cielo una vara larga con una curva al final. Como los que tienen los pastores de ovejas "¡Mi cayado! Oh, bebe, jamas te dejaré ir así otra vez" y pensé "Genial, ahora tengo que llevar a su novia-cayado en el auto"

Puse el cayado con mis demas cosas y salimos rumbo a mi casa.

El camino hacia mi casa fue algo incomodo, y no por un gran silencio si no mas bien porque este chico no dejaba de hablar del Polo Norte, de unos guardianes y de un viaje para traer el invierno. Realmente este chico tenia problemas mentales serios. Yo solo lo miraba de vez en cuando y asentía con la cabeza sin saber realmente que rayos decía.

La verdad es que el chico era guapo. Era alto, como 1.80, bueno, yo soy bajita y asi es como lo veia; tenia el cabello blanco, algo raro, talvez era albino, eso explicaria su palidez en una zona de tanto sol; la verdad, el chico era guapo, muy guapo.

Me hubiera gustado que me hubiera dicho su nombre. Digo, no por interés, si no que así podria haber investigado de el en internet y así saber si era alguien normal afectado por el calor o una loco peligroso que debía llevar al hospital psiquiátrico local.

Escucharlo a el era como escuchar a un niño loco, por su modo infantil de hablar y por todas esa incoherencias que decía.

Cada vez el camino se volvía mas eterno y yo deseaba cada vez más con ansias de llegar a casa. Esto era insoportable.

* * *

**Se que fue cortito:c pero espero les guste. ¿Reviews? :D**


	4. Chapter 3 Really?

**Holaaaaaa. Cap nuevo aqui n.n gozenlo**

* * *

Por fin luego de un largo rato incómodo y largo llegamos a mi casa. Fue la gloria total.

Estacioné el auto en el garage e inicié a bajar mis cosas. Apenas abrí la cajuela el chico salió disparado en busca de su querida novia-cayado, baje mi silla y en ella puse la toalla y la sombrilla enrollada.

Abrí la puerta de la casa pero él no entró, agarré la silla con todas las cosas y entré, él me vió desde afuera y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que entrara. Entró.

Puse la silla en el piso, cerré la puerta y le dije que esperara, que guardaría las cosas en la bodega.

Salí rumbo a la bodega, guarde las cosas en su lugar y volví. Realmente traté de no tardarme por miedo que hiciera algún destrozo en mi casa. Digo, si mis padres saben que trague a un total desconocido a casa, con problemas mentales, me obligarían a salir con ellos en cada viaje. Y no quería eso

Al regresar estaba parado justo donde lo dejé dándome la hondo pero en silencio. Me acerqué y dije "Hey, ahora que estas mas calmado ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?" Me respondió: "¿Eso que es?" Dijo mientras señalaba al aire acondicionado. "El aire acondicionado, ¿por? ¿Jamás habías visto uno?" "No" respondió simplemente.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mirando al aire acondicionado. Se sentía algo incomodo ya que, bueno, eramos dos desconocidos (y uno de ellos severamente afectado de la cabeza) mirando un aire acondicionado en silencio absoluto. Si hubiera visto esto en una película me habría muerto de la risa, pero ahora viviendo eso es incomodo.

Despues de esos eternos minutos el dijo "¿Podrias encenderlo?" Solo asentí con la cabeza y lo prendí en 20º grados, ya que afuera estabamos a unos 30º. Cuando lo prendí hizo un ruido raro y el albino se asustó y corrió atrás de un mueble a esconderse. Después salió al ver que el aire acondicionado no mordía y volvió a su lugar de inició como si nada hubiera pasado.

El se paro justo enfrente y parecía que le gustaba. Sonreía dulcemente enfrente de el aire, se veía tierno, la verdad. Despues me pregunto con cual boton se cambiaba la temperatura y le indique cual botón subías la temperatura y con cual la bajabas. Luego le dije que me iría a cambiar y que volvería pronto.

Me cambie con algo para el clima de hoy, un short de mezclilla algo corto pero no reveladores por miedo a mi invitado y una camisa de mi talla y tuve que usar zapatos, unas sandalias ya que tenia a un desconocido en casa, pero a mi me encanta estar descalza. Me cepillé el cabello y lo sujete en una coleta y me puse mi gorra favorita. Baje e inicié a sentir mucho frío y cada vez más conforme iba bajando.

Al final de las escaleras lo primero que quise hacer fue la comida. Así que fui a la cocina a prepararla. Hice pollo frito, arroz y un poco de ensalada ya que por ser nadadora necesito comer sano. También le hice a mi invitado, y serví en dos vasos agua bien fría, tal vez ayudaría a que ese chico se sienta mejor. Puse todo en una bandeja para comer en el comedor de la sala. Conforme me iba acercando a la sala mas frío sentía

Finalmente vi despues del largo pasillo hacia la sala al chico sin su sueter y sin nada sobre su torso, el aire acondicionado a 12º y mi sala llena de nieve y escarcha. Cojines por aquí, nieve por allá. En fin, era un desorden.

Me sorprendí tanto que grite, y el chico se altero un poco. Me miró asustado. Le grite "¿Quien rayos eres y que hiciste en mi sala?" Ni siquiera le di tiempo para responderme y deje caer la bandeja con todo y tomé una almohada y se la lanzé. Estaba realmente enojada.

El chico se veía divertido con mi enojo, y eso me hizo enojar aún mas. Encontré su sueter en el ventilador del techo y le grité "¿Cómo rayos lo pusiste ahí arriba?" El solo se rió e hizo un gesto de "No se, solo paso". Luego vi la nieve en mis pies y le dije un poco mas tranquila "¿Y la nieve? ¿Como la trajiste?"

Despues de unos minutos de silencio en los que me tranquilicé sintiendo la fría y blanca nieve en mis pies le pregunte "¿Quien eres?" El me dijo "Creo que tu ya me conoces. La pregunta aquí es ¿quien eres tu?" Realmente estaba harta de todo este misterio del albino enfermo mental. Necesitaba saber quien es el.

"Mi nombre es _ Gallagher. ¿Quién eres tu?" Me miró a los ojos por unos minutos. Sus hermosos ojos azules me hipnotizaron, era como ver dos diamantes hermosos que te hipnotizan, luego reaccioné. Pelo blanco, pálido, ojos azules, un cayado... Solo alguien tiene eso. Y tenía razon, yo ya lo conocía.

No podía creer que era el. ¿Que hacía en mi ciudad? Realmente estaba en shock. Me quede con la boca abierta y los ojos aún más abiertos. El solo me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara. Creo que esa era la cara que todos ponían al verlo por primera vez.

"Tu eres..." Afirmó con su cabeza "Si..." Dijo "Jack Frost"

* * *

**Se que otra vez fue cortito u.u y que los deje en suspenso xD ¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4 It's you!

**Holaaaaaa! El chapter de hoy esta algo más largo. Espero les guste y no se enojen conmigo por ser novata en escribir TTwTT**

* * *

****"Tu eres..." Afirmó con su cabeza "Si..." Dijo "Jack Frost"

Ese nombre hizo eco por mi cabeza "Jack Frost... Jack Frost... Jack Frost" era todo lo que oía. Luego de unos segundos reaccione y grite "¡Eres tu! No puedo creer que seas tu. Digo, ¿como? ¿Cuando? ¿Porque estas aqui?"

"Bueno, tu me tragiste" dijo bromeando de mi comentario. "Eso ya lo se" dije sintiendome trolleada. "Digo, ¿que haces aquí? En una ciudad donde ni siquiera hace frío". Me miró algo confundido "Eso mismo me pregunto yo" dijo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Visitas una ciudad en la que no hace frío siendo que el calor es tu debilidad?" Me miró y dijo "Larga historia". Quité un poco de nieve del sofa me senté. "Bueno, tengo tiempo para escucharla".

Al verme ahí sentada como una niña pequeña esperando a que le lean su cuento para dormir rió un poco y al final tuvo piedad de mí. Se sentó a mi lado e inició a narrar.

"Veras... Todo inició hace menos de una semana. Estaba felizmente haciendo nevar en Rusia, luego Norte me llamó..." Dijo pero lo interrumpí diciendo "¿Quien es Norte?" Me miró y dijo "Tu lo debes de conocer como Santa Claus" Lo miré estupefacta y dije gritando de la emoción " ¡Es real! Sabía que era real ¡ES REAL!" Rió y me dijo "Si yo soy real, todos en los que tu crees son reales".

Esa noticia de que no estaba loca al seguir creyendo en "esos cuentos infantiles" me hizo alegrarme aún más que cuando gané mi primera medalla de natación. "Sígueme contando" le rogué.

Rió y prosiguió "Bueno, me llamo para que fuera a su taller. Una vez llegando le pregunte para que me quería y dijo que en latino América les caería bien un poco de nieve. Y pensé que unas olas congeladas me vendrían bien a mí... Así que venía volando por el océano, felizmente y luego ¡pum! Una ola de calor me llegó, me debilité y caí aquí en... ¿Que país es este?" Preguntó "México" dije simplemente pero con una gran sonrisa.

"La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace unos... Un año, pero en la frontera con Estados Unidos." Dijo. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba sin camiseta y que mi sala era un desastre así que dije "Linda historia. Pero... ¡has destruido mi sala con nieve! ¡Y ponte una camisa!"

Rió y dijo "Limpiaré tu sala... Pero por favor no me hagas ponerme una camisa... ¡Hace demasiado calor!" Me rogó y dije "Bien. Limpia y yo recogeré los platos que tiraste" "¿Los platos que tire?" "Si, por tu culpa los tire yo, así que técnicamente tu los tiraste" dije simplemente. Bufó y en un parpadeo recogió la nieve.

Puse los platos rotos en la bandeja con todo y su comida y los tire a la basura. Realmente no quería volver a cocinar, así que se me ocurrió una idea para resolver dos problemas: la comida y al chico sin camisa.

Me dirigí a la sala y le dije a Jack.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Nose.

-¿Como que no sabes?

-Pues realmente por ser espíritu puedo comer, pero jamas tengo hambre. No tengo necesidades humanas- dijo mientras jugaba con su bastón.

-Pues amaras lo que compraré- dije y tome el teléfono y pedí una pizza grande de peperoni.

Después de eso fui por otros dos vasos de agua a la cocina, los serví y los puse en la mesa mientras Jack me miraba lo que hacía. Le dije que esperara abajo y subí por una camisa de mi padre para él. De todas formas no se daría cuenta que es suya, las tiene guardadas desde soltero y siempre se propone bajar de peso, pero nunca lo hace. Escogí una camisa azul como el jersey de Jack, seguro le gustará.

Baje con la camisa en mi espalda.

-¿Que tienes ahí?- preguntó.

-¿Donde?

-Ahí- dijo tratando de ver lo que tenía en mi espalda, pero me moví para que no viera.

-Debes adivinar.

-Déjame pensar... ¡Dulces!

-No- dije riendo.

-Mmm... ¡Un regalo para mí!

-Sí, pero debes adivinar que es.

-¡Dime ya!- dijo emocionada e impaciente, lo que provocó mi risa.

-Esta bien... Ten- dije mostrándole la camisa.

Jack miró y tomó la camisa. Me miró como si fuera un chiste pero le dije "Debes vestirte, no es lindo tener a un chico semidesnudo invisible molestándome a cada momento. Al me os vístete". Bufó, pero se puso la camisa. "No esta tan mal. Es cómoda y fresca. Me gusta" dijo mientras la camisa se llenaba de escarcha en sus hombros.

Oí el timbre de la puerta y supe que la pizza había llegado. Fui a abrir y le pagué al chico. Cuando regrese el estaba junto a la ventana viendo la moto del chico repartidor. Me acerque lentamente por su espalda y lo traté de asustar...

-¡Boo!

-Hola.

-¿No te asuste?

-Jajaja no. Eres tan tierna que no asustarías ni a una mosca- dijo y pellizco mi nariz.

-Esta bien. Oye siéntate en el sofá y comamos esto-dije emocionada por comer pizza.

Jack se sentó a mi lado y vio la pizza como si fuera de Jupiter. Tomé un pedazo y le di de comer en la boca. Al principio no estaba seguro si de comerla pero después de la primera mordida se enamoró de ella. Me la arrebato y se la comió toda casi de una sola mordida. Yo solo me reí de él y asegure mis pedazos lejos de él.

En menos de 10 minutos se había comido toda la pizza a excepción de mis dos pedazos que pude salvar. Realmente se nota que tenia siglos sin comer algo. Tal vez después de todo si sea un loco.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado n.n **

**Los veo mañana. ¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5 Just chillin'

**Holaaaaaaa! Chapter de hoy aquí B| iba a ser más largo, pero mami no me dejó continuar:c espero lo disfruten :D**

* * *

Después de haber comido la pizza recogí la mesa con ayuda del enfermo mental.

-¡Hey, enfermo mental! Por favor tira la caja de pizza a la basura.

-¿Enfermo mental?- levantó una ceja.

-Si, estas totalmente loco-dije riendo.

-¿Como lo sabes?-dijo traviesamente.

-Solo lo sé-dije llevando los vasos al lavaplatos.

En eso Jack me cargó como de bombero y me hizo tirar los vasos yo gritaba y gritaba para que me bajara, pero mis gritos tan solo lo alentaron a que empezara a volar conmigo en brazos.

Traté de patalear y hacer que me soltara, incluso intente jalarle sus blancos cabellos, pero fue imposible, me ganaba en fuerza a pesar de que haya tomado clases de karate de niña.

Después de un par de minutos así el preguntó "¿Quieres que te suelte?"

-¡Si!- grite yo.

-Bien- dijo y me dejo caer desde el techo.

Por suerte caí en mi cama, creo que no me di cuenta cuando subió por mis gritos. Una vez en el piso corrí abajo a buscar algo que fuera igual de tortuoso para él... Su hermoso y amado cayado.

Corrí y lo deje ahí en mi habitación preguntándose porque no le había lanzado una almohada o algo así. Fue fácil hallarlo, estaba en el sofá mas grande con el arco en una almohada y con una manta encima. En verdad este chico esta desquiciado.

Lo tomé y llamé al albino. Una vez abajo me vio con su amado cayado, trató de quitármelo pero le dije que si intentaba atacarme por la espalda lo pondría bajo llave, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

-Bien... ¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Recoger el desastre que hiciste.

-¡¿QUE YO HIZE!? TU...- no alcanzó a terminar ya que lo interrumpí.

-No, no, no... Sin quejas y con una gran sonrisa- dije como una madre regañando a su hijo.

-Pero...

-JACKSON OVERLAND FROST, HAZ LO QUETE DIGO.

-Esta bien...

Dijo y recogió todo lo que estaba desordenado: tiró la caja de la pizza a la basura, los vasos rotos también, limpio la mesa, recogió un rastro de nieve que dejó por toda la casa durante nuestra pelea. La verdad es que se veía tierno haciendo eso, parecía un niño chiquito de ocho años.

Una vez que termino fue a donde estaba parada vigilando que hiciera las cosas bien y dijo:

-¡Listo! Ahora, ¡mi cayado!

-Bien, bien. Una promesa es una promesa- dije y se lo regrese.

Tomó su bastón y le inició a decir cosas cursis en su "oído". Era ridículo. No cabe duda que es un enfermo mental.

-No cabe duda que eres un enfermo mental...

-¡Oye!

-Como sea... ¿Me acompañas a la tienda?- pregunte.

-¿A qué?

-A comprar- dije sarcástica tratando de no reírme.

-Eso ya lo se- dijo bufando- a lo que me refiero es ¿que vas a comprar?

-¡Ah! Cosas...-realmente me era difícil tratar de aguantar la risa.

-¡¿Pero que cosas!?- para este punto no aguante la risa, reí y reí hasta que ya no pude mas. Jack solo me veía algo molesto, pero a la vez quería reír, después de un rato se me unió.

-Ya... Ya- dije dejando de reír- Quiero ir a la tienda a comprar unos vasos y platos nuevos, ya que tú rompiste los otros.

-¡¿Yo!?

-Si, tú. Ahora, ven. Acompáñame.

-Claro- dijo y nos fuimos.

Camino a la tienda Jack iba escondiéndose debajo de cada árbol para refrescarse, realmente me dio lástima verlo así. Digo, él es un espíritu del invierno y esté calor simplemente no lo tolera. Esperé a una esquina donde no hubiera nadie para que no pareciera una loca hablando sola.

-Si quieres puedes volver a casa. La ventana de mi habitación esta abierta.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes, siempre hago este recorrido.

-Esta bien, gracias- dijo y me abrazo.

Él estaba frío, justo como me lo imagine, aunque el abrazo fue algo cálido, sentí como choques eléctricos y una sensación rara en mi estomago.

* * *

Iba volando de copa en copa de los árboles. Hacía mucho calor, y realmente no tolero el calor, no quería seguir, pero tampoco quería regresar. Estaba a la mitad del camino, así que era el aire acondicionado de la tienda o de la casa, pero como iba con _ decidí ir al de la tienda, hasta que me dio otra opción.

-Si quieres puedes volver a casa. La ventana de mi habitación esta abierta.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes, siempre hago este recorrido.

-Esta bien, gracias- y la abracé.

El abrazo me hizo sentir choques eléctricos y una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo. Era algo extraño que jamas me había pasado. ¿Que significaría?

Después de eso salí volando a toda velocidad a casa de _. Y la deje ahí en la esquina.

* * *

Después de que Jack se haya ido seguí mi camino a la tienda. Llegué en menos de dos minutos y compré lo que necesitaba: 4 vasos, 2 platos, Nutella, palomitas y pase a rentar mi película favorita para esta época del año... "Jack Frost" (versión de los 70's para quien la quiera ver).

Pagué en caja y salí corriendo a la casa, principalmente para asegurarme de que Jack no haya llenado de nieve toda la sala otra vez.

* * *

**Bien... Espero les haya gustado n.n**

**El fin de semana dudo mucho subir caps... Pero trataré n.n**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
